Zelos
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Luc seems to want more then Jimmy is willing to give him. As a wicked way of getting what he wants, he forces Jimmy to do what he hates most by holding Lilly as bait. Violent. N/C. Adult themes. Don't read if you were at all offended by this paragraph.


Title: Zelos

Chapter: One shot

Pairing: Jimmy X Luc. Hinting: Jimmy X Lilly.

Rating: R

Warning: Male to Male contact. If you do not like, do not read. Graphic. Extremely graphic.

Story base: Wicked Prayer (Before the murder)

Summary: Luc seems to want more then Jimmy is willing to give him. As a wicked way of getting what he wants, he forces Jimmy to do what he hates most by holding Lilly as bait. Violent. N/C. Adult themes. DO NOT READ if you have read over the above information and felt even the slightest sickened.

Other: Enjoy.

I looked at him as he slowly removed his shirt. His body already sweaty from having wrestled me to the ground.

It was Luc. It was the man I had once befriended, now he was the man who had bound and gagged me on the ground. His intentions were clear, he wanted to kill me, kill the woman I was going to propose to. All for power, not happiness, but hell, hell on earth.

"Luc, what'd you do with her?" I snarled out through gritted teeth. I had come here, ready to propose to Lily, but this must not have been my day, because Luc and his gang had already been waiting.

"Oh, don't you worry about her… Lola's taking good care of her." His voice was hard and it seemed that he was grinning at the previous thought.

I was restrained from head to toe. Luc hadn't even left my knees untied. My arms were tied behind my back, and my ankles tied together, I tried to roll onto my stomach to get up and charge him. "You lousy fuck!" I yelled out, starting to come off of my stomach, and able to prop myself up on my knees.

He loomed over me, gaze down cast, as if I was almost unworthy of his sight. He seemed to be frowning, his eyes narrowed. "Why, how rude you are." He then leaned down, grabbing me tightly, and pulled me up.

We were face to face, his eyes hard on mine, "If you be good, no one will do anything to her." He seemed serious. I wasn't brave enough to challenge him. I couldn't trust him, but I was desperate enough to now. He noticed my silence, "Do we have a deal? Eh, Jimmy?" The way he said my name made me sick.

I closed my eyes, then gave up, "What do I do?" I couldn't look into his eyes, I was too embarrassed that I had given in so easily.

"Haha, do what ever I tell you." he then lowered me.

My gaze became sharp, "What do you want me to do, Luc?" I hissed at him. A second later, I was dropped to the ground and my knee restraints were cut from my body.

He moved his now free hands to his pants' zipper. "Get on you knees, Jimmy. And open your mouth." His voice was hard, and his eyes narrowed at me. His mouth was curled up, as if to mock me further.

Half laughing, I smirked, "Well now, you're gay?" I found it odd that a man like this… Who acted so… manly, was actually a homosexual.

"What's so funny?" He asked above me in a dark voice.

I looked up at him, still smiling, "Nothing, just…" I scoffed, "wow, who would have thought?" I grinned.

He brought his hand down, and it collided heavily with my face. The force he used had sent me flying back, and I could taste blood. It was what Luc muttered out next that shook me though. "If I don't fuck you, I'll fuck her." He leaned over me, ripping my hair as he pulled me up to meet him. I looked at him. "And you can bet that I'll fuck her up so bad…she'll be-"

"Fine!" I screamed over him. I couldn't stand to hear him end the sentence.

He pulled me closer in, "Fine what?" He smoothly asked, already knowing the answer. He was probably getting hard from forcing me to say it.

"I'll do it.." I muttered.

"Do what though, Jimmy?" His words came out innocently, as if he were oblivious to the entire situation.

"You know what, just… Do what you want with me, but for Christ's' sake, don't touch her." I sounded like I was begging. My voice was on the brink of breaking.

"Good boy. You better live up to your promise, because if you don't, I'll leave you here and get her." He leaned in close to me, "I'll make you watch."

I couldn't say anything more, I couldn't even move. I could only look in front of me, watching the slowly lingering rays of the sun as the dully broke through the door of the back room. "Well Jimmy, now that I have your attention… How do you want to do this?"

I looked up at him, trying to blink away my current situation. My visions stayed though, and no matter how hard I tried, it stayed the same.

He gave me a small sneer. Crookedly, he then said to me, "Open your mouth, Jimmy." His voice was raw, and his command firm.

I looked up. FO ra few seconds, I had forgotten his earlier threat and said violently, "Bite me."

My face was immediately smacked, and I was on the ground again. "If you want it rough, you simply have to ask." He hit me again. "I love role playing." He was smiling down at me. I didn't have to look at him to know that.

He took out a carving knife, newly sharpened. "Let's cut you loose." He stepped over me so that I was directly between his legs. From there, he cut my hands up and drew the blade over the rope that bound me together.

As he slid it through, he caught some of my skin, ripping it and causing a steady flow of blood to follow.

I withdrew my hand from his grip immediately and took the cut into my good hand. I hissed as the stinging pulsed through my body. The cut was deep, though I wasn't sure if it was enough to kill me or bleed me to death.

While I had been crouching over the pain, Luc had already managed to cut my ankles free. My hand stung too much for me to ignore it, so I had missed valuable chances of escape.

I did crawl onto my stomach though, trying to press the cut into the ground and my chest. Before I could think of any thing else to do, Luc was stepping on my upper spine, the thick end of his boots stabbing into me. It hurt. The pain in my hand was slowly numbing the cut, cutting off my circulation probably.

"Now… why don't' you try to please me just a little more harder." He used more force and I couldn't help but scream.

"Stop! Wait!" I yelled to him. He picked his boot off of my spine and moved off of me.

"Get up." He demanded of me, not bothering to help me up.

I rolled over to my side, and slowly,, I used my still good hand to heave my body up. I once more came to rest on my kneecaps.

"Now…" Luc said above me. I watched his hands lower to his pants. His hand sneaked in through the zipper and then withdrew his dick.

I brought my eyes to it, and I watched as he stroked it almost tenderly. "Open your mouth… Jimmy." He said, and his eyes were dark as they looked me over.

When I did nothing, he gripped my chin violently. It hurt, and as he gripped tighter, I didn't have any other choice except to part my lips. I still held onto my hand, it still bleeding lightly.

He forced his way passed my lips. I contemplated for a second on whether or not to bite him.

His hands gripped into my hair, and he backed up, his dick brushing past my teeth. For a second, he did nothing, then grunted out, "Use your tongue you lousy bitch." He then thrust into my mouth.

I chocked on it the first few times. The organ too big for my throat. As I gasped, Luck kept on forcing me to swallow his dick, his liquids slowly filling my mouth. His come tickled down my throat, and I couldn't help but swallow it.

"What a good boy," Luc's voice was hard, "Fuck! I bet I'm the first man to ever fuck you." His laugh was loud, painful against my ears.

I gargled, his organ spasming in my mouth He came, hard, his hand shoving my head further onto his cock. The back of my throat burned as he let himself go inside of me.

"Take it all, Jimmy. Make sure you don't let any out." He thrust in again, "Get it all." His voice was dark, and I swallowed what I could choke down.

Finally, he took himself out of my mouth.

I fell to the ground, body convulsing. I tried to throw the disgusting liquid back up. He leaned down again though, forcing me to look up at him, "You have my cum all over your face." He then laughed at me, "Lets get the other wide of you now." He picked me up, grabbing onto the back of my neck.

"Luc, no!" I said, my voice sounding horse from the liquid that was still in it. "You don't have to do this." I was breathing heavy, my head throbbing from a headache.

"Sorry Jimmy, I still haven't had my fill." Luc pushed me down, climbing on top of me. I felt his groin on my back, and his weight was crushing me.

I felt his blade on my pants, in a matter of seconds, my lower half was pressed against the floor. He kept one hand on my lower tail bone, and used the blade against my thigh. I had no choice but to spread my legs.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me up on all fours. "Luc…" My voice was weak.

I felt his hardness on my body, at my entrance. I closed my eyes, biting my teeth together. Anticipating his next move.

He forced his way in, painfully. I screamed, his organ nearly all of the way in.

He stopped, not moving. I took a gasp of air, my arms unable to hold me up. I fell, only to be caught by Luc's strong arms in a hot embrace. Strongly, he held me up, pressing me against his chest. I fell onto his organ even more though, and I threw my head back to let out a strong yell. It half stopped though and came out in a gasped out cry, almost as if I were enjoying the pain.

I gave another yell though as he moved his hips up, his penis digging into my prostate, poking and filling me up. "Oh, God. Jimmy." He breathed into my ear. "You're like a virgin." Slowly, he brought my body up, and then impaled me onto his cock again. He did this over and over again, repeating each movement.

I sat there, on top of him, bleeding from not only my hand, but my ass as well now. I knew this because he had drew a hand up, covered in a mess of blood, and allowed for me to see it, "You bleed like a virgin too Jimmy." He rubbed the hand over my chest, and I gave another gasped cry as he forced me to lean back with him again.

After a few more thrusts into my bruised body, he came again. His back arched and he kept himself inside of me, filling me up. I screamed, holding it in as much as possible.

"Oh… Jimmy, you're…" He was breathing hard, then he let me go, and pulled out. I couldn't move. It hurt so bad. I wasn't going to let him have that pain too though. "You're so fucking hot. If I get the chance again, you better believe we'll be having another round." He laughed and that's when I passed out.

**Key: Zelos = God. **

Began: 9/21/09 12:50 PM

Finished: 9/27/09 6:03 PM

-D. D. Darkwriter

"Don't talk to me, I've not the time in the world for useless words and half hidden meaning filled phrases. So sorry, tell your shit to someone else."


End file.
